New & Old Roots
by Misstyfoot
Summary: 19 year old Gracielyn Athalia Uley got much more than she was expecting when she arrived in La Push with her father, Joshua Uley's body with her two half siblings, 7 year old Kayani and 3 year old Deacon. After the funeral, she leaves for back home, to her mother's tribe, Cherokee, Nc, without knowing that Paul imprinted on her. Until two years later...
1. Intro

Sam has a 19 year old sister he never knew about, as well as two other, a 7 year old sister and a 3 year old brother. Joshua dies, and That 19 year old sister has to look after her brother (as the 7 year old still has her mother. All 3 of them have different moms). She has to take him back to La Push (where's she's from) and I was wondering how you think Sam would react to this. And Paul imprinting on his 19 year old sister.

Joshua had imprinted on Deacons mother, the 3 year old, and was broken over her death, the 19 year old was worried that he would kill himself. He Was better father to Deacon, than his other 3 kids before he died. At first, Paul doesn't tell her he's imprinted on her and she leaves for home. She has huge responsabilies on her mothers tribe, as running her dads dog rescue company. Then a couple years later, he and Seth go with Sam, Emily, Billy, Charlie and Sue to visit friends in Cherokee. Seth imprints on Kayani (The 7 year old) now 9. They visit a friend that is in Gracie-Anna's church. Gracie-Anna is Pauls 's the intro and a question,.

That's my plan for this story. How should Sam react to 3 younger siblings? Especially one being only 5 years younger than him. How should he react about Paul imprinting on her? And later Seth imprinting on Kayani? What do you want to see me do with this story?


	2. The Death

Here's Chapter one. Thanks for baring with me here :)

* * *

I was babysitting my little 3 year old brother, Deacon that day when I got the call. He was in his room asleep and I was making breakfast at 7am. Deacon's mother had died in childbirth with him. My father had imprinted on his mother, Mary Lilica Deacon, hence Deacon's name. My dad as so broken up over her death. I had to talk him out of killing himself a few times. I knew he was a shape sifter, that he was a wolf; in fact, he's the one that saved me when my mother was killed by a vampire, just before I was to enter high school at my tribal school. When my mom died, he moved back to Cherokee, and I lived with him. He'd left as soon as I had turned 3. He visited up until I was 10, and then he left and I never saw him again until I was 14 when my mom died. I'm half Cherokee and half Quileute, Deacon was as well. My 7 year old sister, Kayani, her mother is half Shoshone and half Cherokee.

I learned I had an older half-brother named Samuel when dad and Mary were discussing baby names. Mary had wanted to name hi Balik, but when Deacon was born, and Mary died, dad gave Deacon his mother's maiden name in remembrance and gave Balik as his middle name. I had demanded to know more about my brother, and my dad gave in. And he told me that his full name is Samuel Michael Uley and he was born in 1986 and he left when Sam was nearly 5. I was born when Sam was almost 6. He should be about 24 now, and I'm almost 19 years old.

Dad was determined to be a good father to Deacon as in his words, "Failed the first three times" and dad did, he came to be a better father to me and my sister, and doted on Deacon. He said it was too late to try to repair things with Sam though.

I answered the Phone. "Gracielyn Uley?" The man on the other end of the phone asked. "Yes?" I said. "You need to make your way down to the Ashville hospital right away. Your father is in very bad shape." The man gave me some more information and hung up. This wasn't good. A lot of things ran through my mind and they weren't good. I had to leave and I wasn't even dressed yet. I cut off the stove and ran into my bathroom. I put my clear contacts onto my dark brown eyes and brushed my long thick black hair. I tugged a pair of jeans and a flowly floral Chiffon top and put my sandals on. I quickly packed a few things in one of my duffle bags. I didn't know how long we would be gone.

I went into Deacon's room and changed him into a pair of cargo shorts and a dinosaur tee-shirt. I put his shoes on his feet and packed him a few things as well. I put the dogs from my dad's dog rescue in the outside kennels. I grabbed the duffle bags, Deacon's backpack, and my pink tote with my initials in blue and my car keys along with my hoodie and headed to my lime green jeep. I put my tote in the front seat and buckled my little brother into his car seat. I took the stroller from my dad's truck and into my jeep's trunk.

I then made the drive to Ashville. I called Kayani's mom, Lily. "Hello?" Lily's voice came through the phone. "Lily, this is Gracie." I said. "Gracie, hi, it's been awhile. Do you want to talk to Kayani?" She asked. "No actually, I called to tell you that dad is in the hospital. He's in very bad shape. From what the doctor told me, I don't think he's going to make it." I said. "I'll send Kayani on the next flight out, but she doesn't have any funeral or warm clothes." Lily said. "I'll be sticking around Ashville for a while, so I'll get her some." I said. "I know this may be a bad time right now, but I don't have anyone else. I was going to talk to Joshua about keeping Kayani for a while, I'm not sure how long yet, they are deploying me overseas. They haven't told me for how long or anything like that." She said. "I can keep her." I said. "Are you sure, I don't want to cause you any burdens." She said. "Lily, she's my little sister, I don't mind, besides, the way it's looking, I've got to take care of Deacon now anyway." I said.

"Okay. I'll send you some papers to fill out for me to give the government and some other stuff with her. I've already got her packed up for the most part. I just bought her ticket online. She leaves in a couple hours." She said. I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. So she would leave at 9. "She'll be in Ashville by noon." Lily said. We hung up and a half hour later, I pulled in at the hospital. I parked in the parking garage and took out the stroller. I put a sleeping Deacon in the stroller and went into the hospital and walked over to the front desk. "I'm here about Joshua Uley. I'm his daughter, Gracielyn Uley." I said, showing her my id. She checked it. "3rd floor." I nodded and headed up. The doctor approached me as I got off the elevator.

"I take it that you're Gracielyn Uley?" He asked. I nodded. "That's me." I said. "We don't know what happened to your father, we've ran all kinds of tests, but we can't find anything wrong. He's on life support now. His heart stopped many times." The doctor, Dr. Allandale, said. I pulled out a form that I managed to remember to bring that my father told me to always bring if he ever ended up in a hospital. I pulled it out of the folder. "My father has a DNR." I said, handing him the paper.

"This is good to know, what would you like to do now?" He asked. "What are the chances that my father will pull through this?" I asked. "All his major organs are shutting down. His chances are not good at all. He falls in and out of consciousness. But he doesn't know anything" Dr. Allandale said. "Can I see him?" I ask. He nodded and took me to a room. "I'll talk to you later." He said. I walked into his room. He was hooked to all kinds of machines. This is not what my dad would have wanted. If he was able to communicate and knew what was going on, he would've told them that. I picked Deacon out of the stroller and lightly sat him on dad's bed. "Don't worry daddy, you won't be on these machines for long, I'll make sure of that. I know this isn't want you would've wanted. I know you want to depart this world right now and be with Mary. Don't worry about me or Kayani or Deacon. Deacon will be fine, I'll look after him, I promise. And if anything happens to Lilly, I'll look after Kayani too. I won't let anything happen to either one of them. I promise you that. I love you daddy." I said, taking my dad's hand. His hand twitched a little in my hand, as if he could hear everything I was saying. Then he stopped. The machines started to beep really loudly and Deacon started crying. I picked up little brother up and held me. He laid his head on my shoulder crying, while I rubbed his back. "Daddy!" he cried. The nurses came in, and the doctor right after.

"Do we resuscitate?" A nurse asked. Dr. Allandale shook his head. "No. He has a DNR." He said. She nodded and they started removing tubes and wires. "Let's talk in my office." Dr. Allandale said. I held Deacon in one arm and pushed the stroller in the other hand. He was still just a screaming and crying even when we got to his office. "Do you want an autopsy on your father?" He asked, as I managed to get Deacon asleep. I put him in the stroller and covered him up with the blanket. "No, my dad wouldn't want that either, I think it's in his will that he just wants to be buried." I said. One of the reasons why I didn't want an autopsy, was because, he probably was killed by a vampire or other supernatural force. He nodded. "We need to send his body to a mortician; did he ever say what funeral home he wanted?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but it's on the other side of the country. It's Mt. Olympus Funeral Home in Forks, Washington." I said. We left the hospital about 3 hours later. Once they were done with me, they gave me my father's personal stuff, which included a note that he hastily wrote I guess after he was attacked. It had my name on it. It simply said;

'_Vampires, cause of my death'_

I figured that's what it was. I put the stroller and dad's personal stuff in the back and drove to the gas station. I filled up and paid for the gas and drove to the airport. I went through security where I would meet her and sat down. I called her mother. Her voicemail "Lily, Dad died. I just left the hospital and I'm here at the airport, so give me a call back whenever you can, oh, Kayani's plane just landed." I said. Kayani emerged about 20 minutes later with the flight attendant. "Gracie!" My sister yelled and hugged me. I laughed and hugged her back. "Hi Kay-kay" I said. The flight attendant nodded at me and we went through baggage claim. I knew her mom would be gone for a long while, in her area, soldiers could be gone for up to two years at a time. She had a lot of bags, but we got a cart to get it to the car. I buckled our brother into the car seat.

Then I turned to my sister and knelt down to her height, which was tall for her age, she was only 7. "Did your mom explain to you that daddy was in the hospital?" I asked. She nodded. "Mommy said daddy was injured, that he may go to heaven to be with the angels." She said, she had some tears forming in her eyes. I nodded. "Well your mommy was right; daddy went to heaven and is now resting with the angels." I told her. She cried a little bit and hugged me. I held her for a few minutes. "How about we get going to the grocery store and on home?" I asked. She sniffed and nodded. I knew when I got home that I had a lot of work to do. I had to cook super, go through my dad's paperwork and make phone calls. A lot of phone calls.


End file.
